This invention relates to an oiler assembly for the drop feeding of a liquid lubricant such as oils and soap compounds.
Needle valves are commonly employed in the drop feeding of liquid lubricants. For relatively fast feed rates, such valves are generally quite adequate. At relatively slow feed rates, needle valves are generally not consistent due to silting and must usually be adjusted and/or replaced at relatively short intervals. In view of their extra small diameter, needle valves employed for extra-fine metering of liquid lubricant, and particularly where additives are present in the lubricant, are the most troublesome and erratic. It is generally an object of this invention to provide an oiler assembly capable of drop feeding a liquid lubricant with substantial consistency even at relatively minute feed rates, even as low as one drop in five minutes and even less.